


Even if the Sky Gets Rough

by taecallsmenoona



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Byeol, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, To Be Continued?, the cat gets out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: Through thick and thin, Ateez is a brotherhood.
Relationships: Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Even if the Sky Gets Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireMingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMingo/gifts).



> Prompt: the cat gets out and hasn't returned

“Byeol...Byeol...BYEOL,” San bellows as he frantically searches the house for his sweet cat. He’s been looking all morning and he can’t find her. He’s looked everywhere - her favorite sun spots, her hiding spots she uses when she’s especially scared, and even in closets that San just  _ knows  _ nobody has opened in the last 6 months. His baby is nowhere to be found. 

“Sannie, what’s going on?” Wooyoung questions as he walks through the front door. He toes off his sneakers at the door and forces San to stop and look at him. Wooyoung can see the tears threatening to fall out of San’s eyes. “Sannie?” Wooyoung prompts again and San crumbles at Wooyoung’s feet, knees failing to support his weight. Wooyoung was able to catch him and guide him gently to the floor as the tears were flowing freely from San’s eyes. Wooyoung is startled at San’s sudden outburst, but he cards his fingers through the older’s hair comfortingly without asking him to explain. He allowed San to cry into his shoulder, tears wetting his shirt kind of uncomfortably, but Wooyoung didn’t care. Whatever San needed right now. San’s sniffles started to let up as he attempted to extract himself from Wooyoung’s embrace. 

“San, what’s wrong honey?” Wooyoung asks again quietly. San was still refusing to look for him, resuming his search.

“I can’t find Byeol,” San hiccups and Wooyoung’s face fell. Without San having to ask, Wooyoung started turning over pillows and tossing blankets aside. They turned over the entirety of the dorm’s living room and came up empty. San’s breathing was starting to intensify as they moved onto the next room. Wooyoung followed San throughout the dorm, often placing a comforting hand on San’s shoulder or bicep, letting him know that he was there physically and emotionally if San needed it.

*****

Wooyoung and San were sitting quietly on the couch. The TV was on but neither of them were really paying attention to what was on. San was snuggled tightly to Wooyoung’s chest, the younger with a comforting arm around him. Wooyoung’s fingers were trailing lightly through the hairs at the base of San’s neck and every now and then, San lets out a sad, deep, whole-body sigh into Wooyoung’s chest.

That’s how the others found them when they returned from individual assignments and practice that day. At first nobody batted an eye - San and Wooyoung cuddling wasn’t necessarily a new phenomenon. Seonghwa and Hongjoong retreated tiredly to their room to change into more comfortable clothes. Yunho and Mingi made a beeline to the kitchen, Jongho headed right for the shower, earning a few annoyed huffs from some of his hyungs who had hoped to get first dibs on the hot water. Yeosang plopped down unceremoniously next to Wooyoung and placed his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder. San tensed against Wooyoung at the wordless intrusion and buried himself further into Wooyoung.

“What’s up with him?” Yeosang asked Wooyoung bluntly. San tensed harder and started to sniffle.

“Byeol got out. We’ve looked everywhere,” Wooyoung whispered, shushing San with more comforting caresses. Yeosang stood up, placed a kiss on top of San’s head and left the living room. He slipped into Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room with a soft knock and explained the situation to them, asking if his two oldest brothers would mind hanging out in the living room for the night. They complied, happy to help one of their members get through a struggle. Everyone loved Byeol, but she was San’s cat first. 

Yeosang returned to the living room while Seonghwa and Hongjoong collected the rest of the members. One by one they filed into the living room, opting to stay close to each other instead of spread out amongst the room like they normally would. Yunho wiggled his way behind San, pulling the younger boy into his lap. Wooyoung, although he would never say this out loud, was grateful to be able to stretch his shoulder and San accepted the new comfortable cuddles. He smoothed his hands up and down San’s back whispering reassurances into his ear.

“We’ll find her, Sannie,” Mingi chimed in quietly, earning soft affirmations from the others as well.

San slept dreamlessly that night, but with hope that they’d find his beloved Byeol soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Kudos are appreciated heavily and I respond to **every** comment.
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/armystaytiny)  
> you can buy me a [coffee ](https://ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)
> 
> as a side note, i'm thinking of offering commissions. Would anyone be interested in that? leave a comment below :)


End file.
